Dastan Shiba
| birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | eyes = Red | hair = White | affiliation = Imawashī | previous affiliation = | occupation = Imawashī | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = Suitai Shiba | base of operations = Reikai | marital status = Widower | alignment = | family = Aiko Shiba (wife) Meian, Rosuto, Kireina & Rōnin (children) Suitai Shiba (brother) Kentaro & Kay (grandchildren) | education = | status = Active | shikai = Jikanteni | bankai = Not yet revealed }} Dastan Shiba (佐賀 柴犬, Shiba Dastan), feared as the Trickster (滑稽者, Odokemono), is a formerly of the Gotei 13 and Ryū Order, serving as a Captain in both instances. He is the father of Meian, Rosuto, Kireina and Kenji, the older brother of Suitai, as well as the grandfather of Kentaro and Kay Hiroshi. Following the Collapse he made a return on the side of the Imawashī. Appearance Dastan bears the appearance of a middle-aged man with red eyes and white hair. The only child noted to bear any resemblance at all to Dastan was Meian, who shared his hair-colour and likeness as a younger man. Following the Collapse and his re-emergence Dastan sports long-hair, a cheetah-skin shirt and wide-brimmed hat, and a pair of black hakama. Personality There is little love between Dastan and his children, all of whom possess little respect for the man they refer to as a draconian old fool. As his children grew he systematically abused them for perceived failures or slights, resulting in numerous scars upon Meian's back and Dastan's own near-death experience at the hands of an enraged Rosuto. When Kenji informed his father that Meian died during the Collapse, Dastan responded with happiness, claiming it was the best news he had heard all day. History Synopsis :Main article -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I Trickster arc *Trickster Strikes Part I *Trickster Strikes Part II (mentioned only) *Trickster Strikes Part III (mentioned only) *Trickster Strikes Part VI (mentioned only, identity revealed) *Trickster Strikes Part VII (mentioned only) *Trickster Strikes Part VIII (mentioned only) *Trickster Strikes Part IX *Trickster Strikes Part X *Trickster Strikes Part XI *Trickster Strikes Part XII Part II :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds. Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Rising arc *Rising Shadows *Return of the Soulless Testing the Waters arc *Fleeing the Imawashi *Fatherly Intervention Braving the Waves arc *Cat's Eye *Second Battle of Nishiendo Powers and Abilities : Dastan was noted to be one of the few following the founding Captains to have strength close to theirs by Anika Shihōin. Zanjutsu Mastery: As a former Captain-class Shinigami it can be inferred that Dastan is a formidable swordsman. Prior to his children abandoning him one-by-one he was noted to have taught Meian, himself a formidable swordsman only bested in the field by Kenji and Kusaka, all he knew. Hohō Mastery: As a former Captain of the 2nd Division in the Gotei 13 it can be assumed Dastan was a sufficiently skilled practitioner of Shunpo. He was not however as fast as the woman he replaced as Captain. Kidō Mastery: As a former Captain-class individual it can be inferred Dastan was skilled in the art of Kidō. He taught Meian everything he knew about the destructive, sealing and forbidden trees, and was himself a notable healer; using the latter to heal the wounds he suffered in the heat of battle almost instantly. Hakuda Mastery: Dastan, although not his preferred method of combat, was nevertheless as skilled unarmed as he was with a blade. He taught Rosuto everything he knew regarding Hakuda. Despite his dislike of the form he achieved Captaincy of the 2nd Division in the Gotei 13. Zanpakutō Jikanteni (時間転移, Time warp). Dastan's Zanpakutō takes the form of twin katana he wears threaded through his waist in the traditional style. *' :' Dastan releases his Zanpakutō with the command "Tick Tock" (かちかち, Kachikachi). Upon declaration of this command Jikanteni's sealed state melds together into a single black blade which lacks a proper guard. Prior to his resignation Kenji bound the blade using powerful and specialized Kidō, causing the weapon to be bound in chains, and kept somewhere in Horiwari. Following the Collapse however the seal broke and Dastan reclaimed it, though he never got to make use of its power. In his battle with Kenji in the Reikai, Kenji cut through Jikanteni's sealed state, prompting Dastan to release it into Shikai. Kenji subsequently cut through the hilt, thus rendering the blade useless and unrepairable. :Shikai Special Ability: Jikanteni possesses a form of isolated time-based power that caused Kenji to seal it away for fear his father would misuse such a power, as it enabled Dastan to exist "outside time". *' :' Not revealed. Behind the Scenes References & notes Navigation Category:Vizard Category:Villians Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Former Royal Guard Member Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Shiba Clan